First Everythings
by vixie-the-pixie
Summary: probably soon to be an R. Basically a story about James and Lilys first everythings, without any interuptions or schemes- well from each other!


She tossed from side to side in her four-poster bed, writhing around partly under her bedsheets her feet kicking out at the curtains that were half drawn around her.

"No get away," She yelped half awake, half asleep, somebody was there- not only in her dream but out of it, she could feel their hot breath against her cheek, their hand on her hand. She suddenly sat bolt upright in bed, her eyes wide open, breathing heavily to catch her breath, but nobody was there, only Aura who's bed was next to Lily's was anywhere near her, she crept over in the darkness.

"Lil," she whispered, "You okay?"

"What?! Oh," Lily answered, "just a bad dream," she explained.

"You sure?" Aura looked upon her uncertainly, "Seemed as if you were trying to get away from someone,"

"No that was it," Lily pulled on her robe and got up, "Go back to sleep, I'm fine Aura, I'll just go down the common room to cool off,"

"Okay, night Lils," Aura conceded,

"Night Aura," she smiled in the darkness, pulling her bedcovers right, but everything wasn't normal. A bottom corner was warm, as if someone had been there! But it was impossible…. Lily puzzled made her way out of the room and down the spiral staircase to the griffindor common room. She'd spent many a sleepless night here since she'd joined hogwarts, but it didn't feel as empty as usual as if someone else was there.

Lily shrugged- probably just one of the ghosts. She sat down in front of the fire on one of the huge comfy sofas and watched the logs burning. Then she felt it again. A hand on her shoulder. She knew it was real this time and swiftly grabbed out towards it. She felt a cloak or some kind of material and yanked it. As if by magic, it unveiled a fellow year seven and head boy James Potter.

Lily groaned, "James, you scared me to death,"

He smirked and put his arm around her, "Sorry Lily baby, but head boys gotta have his fun, especially with his very special head girl,"

"You did it upstairs too didn't you?" She gasped,

"Yeah, mind the dream wasn't my doing," he quickly stuttered.

"So," Lily began, "What was so urgent?"

"Well, honestly? I was bored, couldn't sleep, then heard you having a nightmare, and thought it would be good of me to rescue from it," He shrugged, "Sorry,"

"Nah its okay James, I appreciate the company, the dream would have woken me anyway," Lily replied, partly thanking him for his sweetness.

"So, fancy going to the prefects common room?" James asked,

"But its closed at this time," Lily replied,

"Not to us," James smirked holding out his hand, "Shall we?" She took his hand, he pulled the invisibility cloak over the two of them and they made their swift escape.

It took them ten minutes to make it to the prefects common room, In this time, Lily couldn't help but wonder why James wanted them to go there, they could have had a conversation in their own common room back in the tower, but he insisted. This almost made Lily feel nervous, she didn't know what to expect. Don't get her wrong, she liked James, he'd grown up a lot in the last few years, wasn't so much as a bully as he used to be, and certainly had bonded with Lily, to the extent she'd call him a close friend. Whenever she seemed to be in a tough spot James always had a remedy, whenever she was upset he was a shoulder to cry on, in fact whenever she wanted anyone, he was there. Bit odd really, They'd bonded even better over the last 4 months or so being head girl and head boy together, but tonight she was uneasy in his presence. She liked to be prepared, she liked to be ready and in control, but she wasn't either of these tonight.

They arrived at the room and got inside, pulling the door closed behind them, and sitting down on one of the seats together,

"So, What now?" Lily laughed filling the silence,

"This," James replied, grabbing her face with his hands, pulling her toward her. She made no move to resist and he softly met her lips with his, at first only meeting each others, and he soon deepened it, opening his mouth onto hers slowly touching tongues with hers, gently and lovingly. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, and looked for some kind of sign, a yes or a no. She gave neither, staring into the deep blue pools that were James' eyes.

"Best you can do?" Lily faintly whispered,


End file.
